


Timing Is Everything

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward moment between Egon and Ray before they were together, many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to my bff from last month! Set in the early 70s when Egon and Ray were in grad school and not a couple just yet. Egon has absolutely horrible timing. Nothing horribly NSFW, but there are things your boss/teacher/parents would probably frown upon herein.

“Why do you do these things, Raymond?”

Thus the question repeated itself over and over and over, in an increasingly deadpan voice. Ray scrubbed himself down with the roughest sponge he owned, in an attempt to get the glitter and soot from a failed lab experiment off his person. He’d already shampooed his hair three times and still smelled like burnt floral essence. Some things, he had to realize, weren’t meant to be made into candles just because they smelled nice, and it was even worse if you put glitter in them.

Just the latest in a long list of “brilliant” ideas he’d had. Graduating from undergrad had been the highlight of his life so far. Now, in his first year of post-graduate education, he’d made more immature, senseless decisions than he could count on his fingers. Probably even his toes, too, depending on whether or not you counted the webbed ones as one or two.  
The water ran cold and sent a shiver down Ray’s spine. Fantastic. He’d forgotten how short the hot water ran in this apartment. Peter kept saying he was going to ask the superintendent about it, but he never did. Ray quickly rinsed the rest of the soap off of himself and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower and drying quickly, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. At least he thought he’d gotten most of the glitter off.

The apartment was quiet. Egon and Peter were both in class and Ray had nowhere else to go for a bit. With a noncommittal shrug, he flicked on the TV and flopped down on the couch. An episode of Hee Haw graced his ears. (Well, “graced.” The only reason he, Peter, and Egon ever watched it was to make fun of it.) Not like he was gonna get up and change the channel, anyway. After all, it wasn’t like anyone was gonna-

Click. Squeak. “Ray?”

Oh, shit. He’d forgotten Egon was coming home after his advanced physics course to borrow a book from Ray he’d need for marine biology. “Ray, are you home? I need to borrow th-”

A pause as they finally made eye contact, Ray in the middle of getting up from the couch to sprint to his closet and put some clothes on, Egon in the doorway looking utterly bewildered. “Um.” Egon cleared his throat and blushed, trying not to be obvious in the way he looked Ray over. In naught but a short, tiny towel that barely hid his ass from view, Ray blushed just as bright.

“I. Um. Was just going to… borrow the biology textbook I asked you about.”

“Yeah, I. It’s in my closet.” Ray walk-ran into Peter’s bedroom- the room where he’d stashed most of his clothes and personal effects because he wasn’t about to make the living room into his bedroom, and Peter only had like four outfits anyway- threw open his closet doors, and grabbed the book, pausing long enough to haphazardly toss a shirt and pair of jeans on. He padded back out to the living room and handed Egon the textbook. “Um. Here. S-sorry about-”

“No! Uh, no, it’s… it’s quite alright.” Egon cleared his throat again and ran a hand through his mess of dark curls. There was a long pause, until Egon broke it. “Well! I… I should be… heading to marine biology. My professor will be upset if I get there late.”

“Right! Hah, can’t be late, right? Especially you, you… uh… arriving-on-time master, you.”

“Indeed! I’ll, ah… see you this evening, then. Good afternoon.” And with that, Egon practically sprinted down the hall to the elevator, and Ray shut the door after him and leaned against it.  
He hoped the tent in his jeans hadn’t been too obvious. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of Egon walking in on him almost naked had him blazingly horny.

Ray returned to his closet, dug about in a pile of clothes for a moment, then smiled a bit as he came up with the one possession neither of his roommates knew he owned. He ran his fingers over its length, then muttered, “Well… if I can’t have the real thing, suppose silicone will do.”


End file.
